ze_console_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
妹3!
妹3! is a Lolicon anime about three kawaii lolis showing true friendship named Lucky, the happy-go-'lucky' seven year old, Stacey, the eleven year old girl full of answers and knowledge, and Boxy, the nine year old tomboy who loves soccer. (She also watches football.) This anime is meant for loli(con) enthusiasts and fanservice. Characters * Lucky * Stacey * Boxy * Blanc * Noire * Vert * Neptune * Wasu * Nin * Daiginjou Futaba Episodes and their plot summaries (Major spoiler warning) Season One There are a total of 11 episodes in the 妹3! Series. SPOILERS BELOW!! Here are the basic summaries of each episode (Spoilers start here. You have been warned): Episode 1: We are introduced to Lucky, Stacey, Boxy, and Wasu. It is seen that Lucky has a crush on Wasu. Not only him, but also her older brother Nin. This is shown later in the episode. (Fanservice moment) A new character, Daiginjou Futaba shows up. There they go to the pool and have some fun. Episode 2: Nin goes to school while Lucky takes the day off. While Stacey is preparing her some Pomegranate Tea, Nin is at school, Boxy is at soccer practice, Wasu is doing...something, Blanc is... Okay, they all are busy. So later, Wasu pays Stacey to look after the girls while the older members of the house leave. Boxy and Stacey lock themselves in a room and Lucky makes herself a peanut butter sandwich. Later, it gets dark and the girls are alseep. Nin comes in late at night and sees Lucky greeting him with an oversized smile. Episode 3: Lucky and Stacey tend to make dinner for Nin and Wasu but Lucky is very exhausted. Though, for the two boys, she would do anything. So she makes Ramen Noodles and a Side of Sushi and Mochi Ice Cream for Nin. And Stacey makes Tempura and Rice for Wasu. Episode 4: Lucky asks Nin to take a bath with him and Nin just stares at her. After, we see Nin with a buttoned shirt and shorts, while Lucky is wearing a childlike bathing suit and then they start a water fight. Episode 5: (Fanservice episode) Lucky and Nin decide to go to a water park with the lolis and some friends and start a water fight that lasts until the end of the day. Episode 6: Lucky decides to confess her feelings to Wasu, but later gets interrupted by Neptune. Episode 7: Lucky gets really jealous at Neptune bit she thinks up on a plan: Instead of being so envious, she decides to be nice to her. Episode 8: Lucky hangs out with Neptune for an entire week and Episode 2: A new character approaches named Toshiaki Futaba, who kidnaps the three girls. While he's rambling on about doing ecchi things to them, Nin and Wasu hear Lucky's screaming, and the show ends on a cliffhanger. Episode 3: The boys run after the lolis and Toshiaki, and Lucky gets saved by Nin and leaves Toshiaki tied up in the Red Light Club. Lucky thanks Nin and (Fanservice moment incoming) kisses him. Episode 4: Lucky is outside and gets stung by a bee(?). The bee is the reason Lucky gets so sick later since the bee has injected by a virus known as the "Brother" virus. After, Wasu, Nin, Boxy and Stacy talk to each other about Lucky and how lucky they are to have her as a friend. Then, Nin gets a call from Lucky that she is sick and needs help. After, Nin and Boxy buy (Stacy paid for it) Lucky some mochi ice cream. Episode 5: Later, Lucky, Boxy and Stacey visit Yuuki Kumiko's hospital, to take a look at the virus. Later, they eat sushi, ramen and mochi ice cream. Episode 6: Lucky decides to take a walk outside but Stacey figures she is missing. Stacey calls Boxy, Nin and Wasu and they create a search party. Then they panic because they start thinking Toshiaki may have kidnapped her. Episode 7: It's been 3 days and Lucky is now lost. She can't tell in any way where she is, and and then it starts raining. Boxy, Stacey, Nin and Wasu are still looking for Lucky. They come across Inu Tii, Shitsuji Astar, and Kasai the Fire Kitsune growling at a teenager with grey and red hair, and Stacey uses her Six-axis Barrage Attack. They take the girl (Lucky) home and begin to take care of her. Episode 8: (Filler/Fanservice Episode) To comfort the teenager, they go to the Enchanting Bloomery Fair and have fun. Later, Nin goes home and walks in on Lucky taking a bath. Episode 9: They take Lucky to Yuuki, where she transforms into a Kami and succeeds to heal her pain, temporarily. to get Raku-chan back into her human form. Episode 10: Lucky has a nightmare about corrupted Boxy, Stacey, Nin and Wasu. Then, she wakes up at three A.M. and starts crying. Nin hears the sobs from his room and enters, and then Lucky (Teenager form) attacks him. Then, Stacey can hear Nin's screaming and runs upstairs. Boxy hits her and gives it to Nin to put on his back. They rush to the hospital and inject Lucky with "Anticest" and she returns to normal. Later that day, they buy clothing, run across The Nettu Mall on a shopping spree, help Kasai the Kitsune Princess tame Inu Tii and Kyoko Madobe (Maneki Neko), drink their favorite tea, and even attend ChibiFest ''and watch fireworks. The next day, Lucky finds her best friends from Elementary school, including: Histoire, Neptune, Peashy, Nepgear, Blanc, Ram and Rom. Later, Lucky starts feeling sick. She vomits into a bowl all day and goes to bed. In the middle of the night, Stacey wakes up to Lucky screaming. Stacey rushes upstairs and the next thing she sees, Lucky with empty eyes, bleeding from her mouth, and covered with DUST. Lucky was dead. Stacey screams everyone's name and they run over to see Lucky, and Boxy starts weeping loudly. Then, Stacey holds Lucky, crying hard. Then, there are no end credits. Just Nin and Blanc, looking at pictures of Lucky. After one minute of complete darkness, we hear Lucky's voice saying, "You're all my best friends, and I'll never forget you." Trivia * The Lolis are seen more in Ze Console Wars than in 妹3! * Though Lucky may have died, she comes back in the anime ''Kahogona 3 Imouto! Category:Spinoffs Category:Anime Category:Lolicons